Truth's Reaper
by ElricFan0731
Summary: Maybe this is how it should be, maybe I should lose EVERYTHING to the ALL. Maybe that is the TRUTH. Wait... could it be, that simple? Join a semi-fangirl as she is sent to the FMA:B world, against her will, to pass a test. OCX? OCXAl EdWin, only 2 OCs, Levy and Destine.
1. Prolouge

A/N: YAY! I loves FMA... Brotherhood!As if you couldn't tell by my username!

Destine: Do I have to be here, I don't like this chapter.

Me: AWW! Is ok Destine, all you have to do is say the Disclaimer!

Destine: Alright, ElricFan0731 doesn't own **FullMetal Alchemist** or any of the characters, all she owns is Levy(Leo) and me(Destine). And maybe a few extras.

Me/Destine: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

"**So the game begins again?**" A solid white figure said, staring at the quickly forming Gate in front of him. "**Good! I've been bored; who will I choose this time? Maybe they'll actually pass this 'test' of mine.**" His grin widened as he felt the temperature drop in the blank room. The 'game' was on a loop, maybe this next 'player' would be the one to figure it out.

He looked below him at the two different worlds, one with knowledge of everything that happens in the world parallel to it. Suddenly the figure laughs, and you could hear the hundreds of thousands of voices of the world in that one laugh. "**Maybe you'll do?**" He put up his hand then stopped, feeling a slight tug. He glanced at the forming Gate and if he had eyes they would've widened.

The Gate had fully formed but the only thing different than the other Gates was the slowly forming design on it. Reigning in his shock, the figure grinned again, "**Well, well, well, this is quite interesting~! No one has done this before. Perhaps my old friend knew more than he was letting on.**" He laughed and touched the Gate, examining the owner of it.

He sighed, "**She'll have to do. Hopefully she will be able to complete the game. What do you think, **Destine?"* The name came out with a different voice a female voice with a slightly deep undertone, like the girl sounded like a boy with a girly tint. Inside a bigger Gate, a figure winced, his red-brown eyes pained.

"**_Why are you doing this? I gave myself to you to protect her! Why can't you leave her alone!?_**" The red-brown eyed man yelled at the white figure. "**Why you ask. Because when you gave up yourself, you lost full control on your old life and old family. You have no right to her now. She's mine for the taking.**" He said, grinning yet again.

Fury rolled off of 'Destine' in waves, and his shoulder's shook as he tried to reign the feeling in. "**_I KNOW THAT, DAMMIT! BUT SHE'LL STILL BE MY FUCKING DAUGHTER! SO WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?_**" The figure deadpanned, "**You're annoying, and I should have done this a long time ago.**" A white hand grabbed Destine on the head and a white flash blocked the view of both of them. When it cleared Destine was on the floor, knocked out, and the white figure was sitting down.

"**Oh, and by the way, who am I you ask? I am what you would call THE WORLD or perhaps THE UNIVERSE or maybe GOD or TRUTH, maybe I am EVERYTHING, the ONE, the ALL, and most importantly I AM YOU! And for why I am doing this, my answer is, it's the duty of the TRUTH to deal you just despair, so you won't become conceited.**" Truth stated, as he turned to watch the Gate form.

"**But there is one thing I'm not… patient.**" He grumbled, waiting for the right time to strike.

* * *

Me: Slight OoCness from Truth there in the end, well maybe not. I bet it gets boring waiting for stuff to happen. Right?

Truth: Yes, it does.

Me: 0.0, H-hey Truth

Truth: *already left*

Me: Phew, scary guy.

Destine: What?

Me: N-nothing! Anyways, **REVIEW**(or Truth will stare at you with his creepy grin!)!


	2. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD, IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE TODAY!

Me: *pouting* But I really wish I did.

Leo: Seeing what you put me through, I'm really glad you DON'T

Me: *ignoring Leo* I'd like to thank LeFay Strent for making sure I wasn't stealing any of her ideas. *bows* Thank you.

Leo: Now PLEASE R&R

* * *

A pair of red-brown eyes were glazed as the owner listened to the teacher drone on and on. They blinked twice and wrote something down on a sheet of paper, then got up and turned to paper in. The others in the class stopped listening as she set the paper on the teachers desk and the teacher smiled kindly at her.

"Miss Rider, please sit back down and listen." He said handing the paper back. The girl sighed and went back to her desk, and pulled out a purple sharpie. Boredom reigned supreme as she drew on her palm. She looked up in hope as the teacher stopped talking and sighed when he said she could turn her paper in.

"Thank God. Here you go Mr. Ternaz." She said, setting the paper down. Ternaz smiled up at her, "Should I expect another A to B grade from you?" The girl looked at him with a blank face, "Maybe, maybe not. Grade it to find out." She waved behind her as she walked back to her desk, muttering "Stupid pervert." under her breath, the rest of the students voices drowning out her own as the engaged in conversation.

"Levy-chan! You finished already?" The newly named Levy, groaned as a pair of arms encircled her neck and a small blonde girl hugged her. The blonde pouted, "You should have helped me Levy." Levy gritted her teeth in annoyance, "How many times have I said not to call me Levy, my name is Leo!" She ground out. The girl looked at her in confusion.

"But you name is Levy Rider, your nickname is Leo. And anyways, when I call you Levy, your expressions are priceless." The girl grinned widely. Leo sighed and broke the grip around her neck. "Carman, please refrain from touching me. You know I don't like being touched." Carman pouted again, her green eyes sparkling.

"Ne, Leo, what's that?" She pulled Leo's hand into her own and stared at the symbol. "Ayiii! It looks so real! If it was red I wouldn't be here right now.!" She said, gesturing to the dark purple and sharpie drawn Ouroboros figure on Leo's right palm. Leo just stared at Carman, "You're weird. You know that right?" She said, pulling her hand away.

"So that saves me the question of asking which anime you're a fan of. Obviously you're a 100% FMA fan! So which character do you like!?" Carman rambled on and on about FMA. Leo looked at her in confusion. "Carman! I have no clue what you are saying. I stopped reading the manga after Mr. Hughes died. I couldn't read it anymore. And I haven't watched the anime either. So stop confusing me with characters that I don't know about!" Carman stopped and stared at her. A pout formed on her face.

"Oh, OK! Anyways, has your mom been found? Or your dad?" Carman asked innocently. Leo froze in putting her books away. "No, my mother has not been found and don't talk about my dad to me. Its his fault mom's missing anyways. If she didn't go with him, then both wouldn't be missing." She growled, face contorted in anger.

They both looked up as the final bell rang and waited till the last of the student filed out to leave as well. Leo sighed as she and Carman walked through the halls. '_She just had to ask that question. You'd think after the first time she'd learn better. Damn _idiot.' She thought, glaring at her happy friend out of the corner of her eyes. She stared at the blonde as she skipped down the hallways, humming of all things.

"No, she's just blonde." Leo said while palming her forehead. She winced slightly as the palm of said hand tingled. She looked down at it and glared. "It'd be just my luck to get ink poisoning out of all things." She grumbled, noticing the red around the edges of the 'doodle'. Growling lowly she ignored her hyperactive blonde friend and walked away.

Leo slowed as she got out of the school zone and sighed again. She looked up at the sky and groaned. "Three more years, then I'm free of school." She muttered, pulling off her bag and rummaging through it. "Ah, where is it? Where- oh! There it is." She said, a small smile on her face as she brought out a key… with the Flamel symbol on it. Leo's face blanked and she self-consciously rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe I'm a bigger fan than I'm letting on." She said to herself, unlocking the door and throwing the key in the tray.

She stood there in the dark corridor for a second as emotions passed over her face. "I'm home." She called softly, wishing for someone to answer with a 'How was your day?'. Sadly, no one did, like always. Leo walked into the living room and collapsed unceremoniously onto the couch. Rolling over with a grunt she picked up the picture on the table beside the couch and stared at it unemotionally.

The photo in the frame was four years old, mostly because it was taken right before both her parents just fell off the earth. Leo was in the middle, pouting up at a red haired man who was ruffling her red-almost-black hair with his eyes closed, a boyish grin on his face. The woman in the picture just watched the two with a smile, her long black hair framing her face, green eyes sparkling with amuzement.

That was their last time together. Both her mother and her father were dressed up in gear, khaki pants and shirt, ready to go exploring. Leo herself was in a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. And even though she was pouting, you could see the smile in her eyes. Leo turned the picture over and removed the back, pulling the photo from its frame. She folded it and put it in her back pocket, vowing to never part with it, the last happy moment in her family.

Leo yawned and raked a hand through her dark red hair. She laid back on the couch and sighed. Suddenly she felt something jerk her, not literally jerk her but she felt a pull inside. Then the lights flickered off and she sat up quickly and grabbed her stomach. She groaned as the pull worsened and a burning started in her palm. She held up her clenched fist shakingly and opened it.

Her eyes widened in horror and shock as the all the breath in her body left her. The harmless 'doodle' she had drawn on her palm was glowing red purple. Wind swept her short hair from around her face as a spinning circle surrounded her, glowing the same color as the mark on her hand. Thin, wispy black hand came up from around the circle and moved towards her.

She back up and froze as something grabbed her leg. Looking down she screamed in fear as the arms circled up her leg. Leo cried out in shock and tried to jerk her leg back, only to feel the hands grab her from behind. The coldness of their touch traveled up her body, engulfing up to her shoulders.

Leo didn't stop struggling, she wriggled, trying to free herself of the creepy hands hold. Ice water flushed through her veins as a very clear and echoing voice said, "**Stop struggling and it will end faster.**" Leo's eyes widened in recognition and gritted her teeth, struggling harder. "**Stupid human! Are you not listening to me? No? I guess you're not, well then _this _will make it go faster.**" Leo screamed in pain as the already covered body parts disintegrated.

Her eyes widened, then closed out of pain, fear, and shock. When they opened again, she was lying on her back in a never-ending white room. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. "**Your not even going to question where you are? Eh, little human?**" What sounded like a thousand voices speaking at once.

Leo sighed, "Why should I. I already know. I'm at the Gate. Am I right, _Truth_?" She opened her eyes to glare, albeit upside down, at the white figure standing near her. She heard him chuckle darkly. "Why are you laughing?" She demanded. Truth looked at her is what could have been amuzement.

"**I'm laughing because for a very smart human, you are very dumb at times.**" He said, watching her sit up and glare at him. "Ok, ok alright, soooo what the hell am I here for?" She asked, standing up. "**Hmmm, you're here mainly because I got bored with watching two worlds. I need some amuzement. _That's _why you're here.**" He said, grin widening.

Leo narrowed her eyes. "How can _I _amuse you of all people. You're Truth for crying out loud." She stopped when she heard him chuckle again. "**Yes, and you are a very special person. _I _didn't choose this time. The Gate did itself did, take a look.**" He gestured behind her.

Her eyes widened and she turned on heel to see a towering dark grey pair of doors. Half formed in the middle was a snake eating its own tail with a six pointed star in the middle. "_That's _my Gate?" She asked incredulously. She turned back towards the Truth, gasping when she met him face to face.

"**Yes, it is. Interesting isn't it? Considering those on _your _side of the Gate aren't supposed to have Gates.**" He grinned in her face. She shook and then straightened, "Why does _my Gate _have a _Ouroboros _on it?!" She asked. The Truth smiled wider, "**_This _is why.**" He grabbed her right hand and her head.

An explosion of white flashed before her eyes and she felt like her body was tearing itself in two. She screamed uncontrollably and writhed on the floor. Her right burned as much as her right palm. She grabbed at her eyes and hoped the pressure would help the pain. As the pain subsided, Leo sat on her hands and knees, panting.

"What did you do to me?" She asked between pants and gasps. Truth just grinned and waved at her as the black hands dragged her into the still half formed Gate. As the doors closed, Leo spotted a figure sitting behind Truth. The figure had slightly ragged bright red hair and unfocused red-brown eyes.

Noticing her stare Truth turned and saw the man, "**Ah, you noticed. You paid half of your 'toll', _he _paid the other half.**" He said, gesturing to the stoic man behind him. Leo's eyes widened, "What did I pay for my 'toll' why do I still have everything intact?! Why is my _father_ behind you!? WHAT DID I PAY!?" She yelled as the doors slammed close.

As she tumbled through a black space, confused. The scenes flashing by, shouldn't they have something on it? Not blank white film. These thoughts went through her head as the blank screens passed her. As they passed, she saw little snip bits within the whiteness. Her attention was torn away from them as Truth's voice echoed within the passage.

"**I just thought you would like to know that you paid half of your-**" He was cut off as Leo was thrown from the inside of the Gate.

* * *

A pair of bright blue eyes stared out into the distance as the sun set over the hills. The owner of the eyes sighed and closed them in thought. The long blonde hair that framed her face moved gently in the wind as she stood on the balcony of her room. Winry Rockbell opened her eyes again and shook the thoughts away.

"No, they're fine. Ed's stronger than he looks. He won't die; he promised that he and Al would get their bodies back." She said, determined, and then she looked back at the sky. Edward and Alphonse Elric were her best friends, she blushed when she thought of Ed. '_Maybe a little more than friends._" She thought, smiling softly. She shook her head again and watched the sun sink lower. Suddenly a bright flash of light caught her eye and she looked towards it.

Her eyes widened in shock as the light turned purple. She turned and ran out of her room and down the stairs, remembering how Ed had described their failed transmutation. "Granny, I'll be right back!" She called as she hurried out of the house.

Her heart was pounding as she sprinted towards the light. '_Who could it be this time? Please don't let it be anyone I know!_' She thought as she came over the crest of the hill. Winry's eyes widened when a bright flash of white blinded her and blew her hair around.

The light died down and her eyes landed on a limp, sprawled out figure. Instincts took over and she hurried towards the body, chanting '_Please don't be dead_' over in her head. Her hopes were answered when the person rolled over and moaned.

Winry's eyes widened in shock as she noticed a trail of blood coming from one eye, like dark red tears. She rushed to the girl's side and shook her a little, "Hey, are you alright?" when the girl didn't answer she sat the girl up and put one of her arms over her shoulder, slightly dragging her to her feet.

She sighed in defeat when the girl didn't wake up and silently thanked whoever was out there for the muscles she gained from being an automail engineer. Winry dragged the girl towards the house and called out, "Granny! I need your help!"

Pinako looked out the door and saw her granddaughter struggling with a limp redheaded figure. She held the door open for Winry to come through and stumble against the doorway. "She's hurt, or at least her eye is, but she won't wake up. Can I lay her down somewhere?" Winry asked, shifting the weight of the girl a little.

"Take her to one of the guest bedrooms and I'll see what I can do." Pinako said, gesturing towards the hallway. Winry nodded and hobbled towards the closest door. When she disappeared through it Pinako sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"First those boys, now a girl does something stupid. What's this world coming to?" She said to herself, walking towards the room Winry was in. She stood in the door way and watched her granddaughter put a blanket over the strange girl. Speaking over the girl, her hair was short and ragged and colored a deep red-almost-black, and other than the trail of blood beneath her right eye there were no other injuries present.

The short woman walked calmly over to the sink in the connecting bathroom and wet a rag. Winry watched as her Granny wiped the blood off the girl's face and put a bandage on it. "That should hold it for a while, but we'll have to change it tomorrow, when she wakes up." Winry nodded and the two mechanics left the room.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window in the room as a single red-brown eye opened and blinked away sleep. Fear washed through the peaceful face and a hand reached up to touch the wrapping on her right eye. Realizing that something was only covering her eye she sighed.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud, sitting up and looking around. Realization dawned on her as her eye scanned the room and noticed pieces of automail everywhere. Her face deadpanned and she put a palm to her forehead, "I'm dreaming, right?" When no one answered her she sighed and looked at her hands.

Confusion flickered on her face when she saw no purple on her palm. Then just as suddenly as the confusion was there, relief filled its spot. Running her hand through her hair, Leo sighed in obvious relief. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked out at the blue sky outside the window.

Leo stumbled slightly as she stood and grabbed a hold of the dresser next to the bed. Her legs felt weak and unused, "Wow, how long was I out?" Leo mumbled as she made her way to the open bathroom door. Sighing she splashed water on her face, careful not to get the bandage wet. She touched the white covering again, "What happened to my eye?" She wondered out loud.

"Oh, that's because it was bleeding through the lids when I found you. It should be better now." Leo jumped and turned to see and girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her eyes widened in recognition but all that came from her slightly open mouth was, "Huh?"

The blonde girl smiled and nodded, "Come over here and I'll check it." Leo nodded and walked stiffly over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Oh, and I'm Winry Rockbell. I found you outside two days ago." Leo whipped her head up in shock. "I've been asleep for two days?" Her voice shook.

* * *

Winry nodded and reached up to take the bandage on. She examined the girl's eye and took note of the blood crusted on the girl's eyelashes. "What's your name?" She asked, walking to a wardrobe in the room. The girl looked up with one red-brown eye wide and the other closed, "Levy, or Leo, Rider. Thank you for caring for me." The newly named Leo said.

Winry smiled, "I couldn't just let you lie out in the dirt, bleeding now could I?" Leo shook her head as a small smile graced her cracked lips. "Now where is it?" Winry went back to rummaging through the closet/wardrobe, biting her lip. "Where's what?" Leo asked, getting up and peering over Winry's shoulder.

"This!" She said, pulling out an old black tank top and a long, long-sleeved shirt out, along with a pair of black shorts. "These should fit. And I would bet money that you want a shower to clean off, plus your clothes are dirty." Winry rambled pushing the clothes into the slightly shorter girl's hands.

Leo looked perplexed, "Um, are these yours?" She asked, looking at the bundle of clothes in her arms. "The shirt is, but the tank and shorts belong to an old family friend. I'm sure they won't mind though." Winry smiled and watched as Leo nodded slowly and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Once she heard the shower turn on she smiled again and left the room, only pausing to look back and frown, "Why would a cute girl like that try to do something forbidden." She sighed and left the room, this time actually going out.

* * *

Leo sighed in relief when Winry had all but shoved her into the bathroom. It was true, she really needed a shower. Not only to get all the dirt and sweat off her body, but also the dried blood off of her eyelid and lashes. She stripped and got in the shower.

She winced as the cold water hit her bare skin and washed away the pain and memories of her visit to the Truth. Flashes went through her head and she realized Truth had taken something else. The memory of the person she'd seen behind him as she was pulled out.

Sure Leo had a strong feeling that she had known that person, but every time she thought of him, a flash of white pain would fill her mind. She shook her head, water droplets coming from the tips of her hair. Running a hand through her hair, again, she stopped thinking and took her shower.

Half an hour later, the shower curtain was pulled back and Leo stepped out, wrapped in a towel. She pulled the towel off and dried her hair feverously and then hung it up. She turned back and looked at her reflection. Her eyes traveled down the familiar figure. The short and ragged dark red-black hair, a face that still held childlike proportions, one red-brown eye and the other still closed, a face she knew and had always seen.

But then her eye caught a flash of purple out of the corner and she turned to look at it. Her one eye widened and she heard a popping sound as the other joined it. There on her left hip was a dark purple Ouroboros set in the pale skin. She looked up to her face in shock and noticed something else. While one eye was its normal color, the other was a vibrant violet, and as she watched both of the pupils in the eyes narrowed. Like a cat's eye, or better yet, like a Homunculus'.

She did the only thing reasonable to herself. She screamed.

* * *

End Note: Me: I am trying to keep her away from being a MS, Leo will NOT be a MS if I can help it. And I plan to put a poll up in a few chapters and her 'gift' from Truth. She already gets a scythe, because she is Truth's 'Reaper' so she gets a scythe.

Leo: What if I don't want a scythe? *glaring at me*

Me: TOO BAD! Now please REVIEW!


	3. Meeting the Brothers and HalfTruths

A/N: Me:YAY! I finally got a chapter out!

Ed: **And the actual main character of the story, which you don't own**.

Me: Ack! Wild Disclaimer has appeared, how do I fight it?

Leo: It was a rather _short_ disclaimer wasn't it?

Me: *lightbulb* Yes, yes it was. *evil smile*

Leo/Me: And it came from a rather _short_ person too~!

Ed: **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT**! * claps hands*

Me: You~!

Ed: *slams hands to ground only to not see alchemic reaction* Wha?

Al: Brother, ElricFan0731 disabled alchemy for this room.

Me: Yep! Please **READ** and **REVIEW**

* * *

Winry jumped in shock when a scream rang through the house, followed closely by a loud thump. "Leo? Are you alright?" She called up, worry evident on her face as she looked at the bathroom door. A shuffling was heard and the door creaked open.

Her eyes widened even more when a head with dripping wet hair poked out. "I'm fine, I was just shocked when I opened my eye and the light blinded me. And then I bumped my head." Though the girl was grinning, a thin line of blood was coming from a cut on her eyebrow.

Winry frowned and put a hand to her face, "Leo, you do realize you're bleeding right?" She watched as Leo's eye widened and the girl touched her eyebrow. "Ow! I didn't think I hit the edge _that_ hard." The young girl said, wiping the blood away from her face. Winry sighed and motioned for Leo to come to her.

When the door opened all the way she realized that the shuffling sounds she had heard before was Leo hurriedly pulling on the clothes she was given. Though the white shirt was wadded up in her hand, she was wearing the black tank and shorts. "I don't wear white…" She stated seeing Winry's stares.

"Oh, I guess I can find you a black t-shirt, but it won't be mine. I don't usually were black clothes outside the top I wear while fixing automail." Winry said motioning for Leo to come over. Leo smiled and padded over to the blonde girl.

"Honestly, why do I need to be stuck with people that don't know the concept of asking for help?" Winry muttered as she patched up Leo's eyebrow. Said girl looked up and watched Winry, "Hey Winry?" She asked. Winry looked over at her, "Yes?" Leo was looking at the photo on the dresser.

"Are these your parents?" She asked, holding it up to show Winry. It was a old photo with two adults and a small girl. They were all smiling and looking at the camera happily. Winry smiled sadly, "Yeah, but they died a couple of years ago. It's been just me and Granny since then. But a friend of mine told me that I shouldn't cry for them, but be happy instead."

Leo looked at her then nodded, "Your friend is very smart. Wish I had a friend like that. No one even noticed when my parents-", Winry didn't get to hear the end of the sentence as Granny Pinako called from the front door. "Winry, we have some 'Guests of Honor'." She perked and ran out the door.

* * *

Leo stared after the blonde as she literally left a trail of smoke. She sighed as the weight fell back onto her shoulders, "I was almost able to tell someone…" She groaned and touched her forehead. It really hurt now that Winry had cleaned the cut. '_At least it didn't heal over immediately. That means there is some hope for me._' She thought as she peeked her head out the door.

She walked barefoot down the hallway, looking around curiously. She jumped in shock as a loud 'THUMP!' was heard, followed by another thump. '_So they're here? Guess that saves the wondering of when was I dropped into the storyline._' She thought with a small smile.

She chuckled when she heard Winry yell, "HEY ED! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CALL BEFORE COMING IN FOR A CHECK UP!" Then she laughed a little louder when a male voice answered, "WINRY, YOU JACKASS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Leo walked up behind Winry as she laughed, "Welcome home!" Winry turned to see Leo standing in the doorway.

"Oh, you don't know about the brothers!" She exclaimed, and Leo tilted her head, in fake confusion. "Come on, let's go meet them!" Winry said grabbing Leo's arm and dragging her down the stairs with her.

* * *

Ed looked up as Winry came into the room. His eyes widened when he noticed the person being dragged by Winry. "So our other guest is finally awake huh?" He heard Pinako say. Said person rubbed her arm from where Winry had been gripping and pouted.

"You didn't have to grip that hard you know." She said, bottom lip sticking out. Winry looked at her and chuckled self-consciously. "Sorry about that, working with automail makes my arm muscles stronger." The red head nodded and turned towards the trio watching.

"Oh! Ed, this is Leo!" Winry said, smiling and gesturing to the redhead. Leo looked at him and he saw a flicker of emotion flash through her eye. But before he could identify which emotion, it was gone. He inwardly shook it off and looked over the girl before him.

Her hair was a short/shaggy dark black-red. One eye was red-brown, like clay, and the other was covered with a white patch and a butterfly stitch on her eyebrow. She was only a few inches shorter than Winry, thus taller than him. Ed's eye twitched in annoyance, '_Damn tall people._' The girl, Leo looked at him with just as much annoyance.

"Who's the shorty?" She asked a ghost of a smirk on her face. The smirk turned to shock as Ed shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY!" Leo gasped and then started laughing. "Oh, my God! That is so freaking hilarious. Do you come up with those on the fly, or do you have them stored in you for when people call you short?" She asked, holding her stomach and clutching the side of the doorframe.

Ed looked at her in astonishment, not only wasn't she scared, she was also laughing. Winry was looking at her in shock with a face that showed she was forcing herself not the laugh. And then she caught site of Ed's missing arm.

"…Ed," Ed felt sweat break out on his forehead at her evil eyes, "Where is your arm?" He chuckled lightly and motioned for Armstrong to set Al down and pulled out a bag from the box Al was in. He handed it over to Winry.

Upon opening it Winry wailed and Ed sat down drinking his coffee, "It got a little busted up." He said looking away. Winry turned on him, brandishing her wrench, "'Busted up'! Wait one minute! Just how were you using the automail that I painstakingly made?!" Ed ignored her and said, "Yep, totally smashed to little pieces."

Winry growled and smashed her wrench into Ed's head. Ed narrowed his eyes and continued drinking, glancing over at the red-head that was chuckling at him. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. She looked at him with bright eyes, "You have a wrench sticking out of your head, blood running down your face and yet you're still drinking your coffee."

"Hmm, its good coffee." Was the only thing he said. She nodded, "Fair enough."

* * *

Winry looked at Al as Leo and Ed talked, "So just what happened? Al's busted up too? Just what on earth were you two idiots doing?" She asked glaring at Al's box, "Um, uh, nothing?" Al said.

"Oh my gosh! A suit of armor that talks! That's so cool!" Leo gushed rushing over, knocking Ed over in the process. "Hey! Watch it!" She turned and stuck her tongue out at him, "Make me short stuff!" Ed growled and started to get up.

"Don't hurt her Brother. She's just joking, I think?" Al said looking at the red-head that was staring at him with wide eyes. Usually people stayed away because of how scary-looking he was, but this girl looked genuinely curious. "You're Al right?" She asked, poking the box. "Yes ma'am." He answered and Leo's face fell, "Please don't call me 'ma'am'. I'm not old enough for that yet." She said looking at him seriously.

"Sorry, um, Leo right?" Leo nodded and grinned, "Now that we know each other's names, it's nice to meetcha Al!" She looked back at Ed and the others, who were talking about Ed's leg and arm.

* * *

"Your leg will have to be adjusted as well. Along with starting from scratch with the arm..." Ed looked down at Pinako, "You can have it down in a week right?" Pinako looked at the ceiling in thought, then back at Ed with a smirk, "Don't underestimate me Pipsqueak, give us three days."

She unhooked his leg and placed on a spare, "Just make do with this spare until we're done." Ed nodded and winced when the leg was connected. He stood up and stumbled, "Not used to walking on this leg." He grumbled, noticing Leo sitting next to Al and having a conversation.

"After carving, there's assembling, adjusting, connecting and finishing. This is going to take three all-nighters." Ed looked at Winry guiltily, "Sorry for asking so much of you." Winry turned to him with a smile, "You want to get to Central as soon as possible, right? So shouldn't I do as much as I can?" Ed sighed in relief, "Plus, in exchange I'll be getting oodles of cash from you, and you can take Leo off my hands for the next three days." She said, smiling and hitting Ed's shoulder.

"Ack!" Ed cried out, falling over from the force and different leg. Winry looked at him in shock and apologized. "Wait, why do I have to take care of her? Why can't she just go home?" He turned when he heard a gasp and saw Leo sitting next to Al, her eye shadowed by her hair.

He watched as she stood up and walked to the door, "I'm gonna go for a walk Winry." She mumbled as she walked out. Ed looked at Winry confusion showing in his eyes. "Ed, you idiot!" She whacked him with her wrench again, "She can't go home! She doesn't even know how she got here in the first place. Granny and I found her outside, bleeding from her eye!" Winry suddenly stopped her rant as her eyes went unfocused, and then she stated quietly, "I also found her in the middle of a dark purple-red, transmutation thing."

Ed choked on the coffee he had just sipped and looked up at the blonde, "W-what? You found her in the middle of a transmutation? Was there a circle? Little black hands? Hell, even a Gate?" He asked staring at her. Winry shook her head, "There was only a bright flash and then the light was gone and she was lying unconscious on the ground."

Ed looked at the door that Leo had gone through and narrowed his eyes, '_Has she seen _it_?_' He wondered and then he turned to Winry, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but fine I'll watch her until you're done with my automail." He muttered, rolling his eyes when Winry exclaimed, "Thanks Edward!" And hugged him, then she disappeared upstairs to her room.

Blushing, Ed looked away and glared at the laughing Alphonse.

* * *

Leo sat on the ground in front of a tree with her legs pulled up to her chest. She had her chin on the top of her knees and she was starring at the ground. She sighed and started to stand back up, "So this is where you were?" She yelped and fell back over in shock.

She turned to glare at the gold-haired boy that was chuckling. "What do _you _want?" She growled, turning away from him and looking at the sky. "Winry told me to look after you; I'm just doing my job." She looked at him with cold eyes. "'You're just doing your job'? Swell, you've been near me for five minutes and you've already pissed me off. Please go away." She stated in a monotone voice. Ed looked a little shocked and then his eyes hardened into a glare.

"Well since you are already mad at me, then it can't hurt to ask you if you've seen _it_." He said, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He watched as her visible eye widened slightly. '_Got her._' His eyes narrowed and he fully expected her to make something up.

"Yes, I've seen the Truth." He looked at her in shock as she continued, "I didn't see what was behind that Gate though…" She lied, gritting her teeth as her eye throbbed from the thought of the white figure. She looked up to see Ed staring at her. "So you didn't perform Human Transmutation." She barely heard his mumble.

"The funny thing is, I was just sitting in my living room and suddenly I'm in a solid white place with no idea how I got there and why I was there in the first place." Leo was surprised at how easily she could lie to the golden-eyed boy. "Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a guestroom, with a bandage on my eye."

Leo sighed and looked at Ed, who in turn looked shocked. "So he didn't take anything from you." Leo mentally cursed and hesitated for a minute, "Ah, that… Well I have a picture of me," She started, pulling out the picture of her and the two others. "But unfortunately I can't remember who the others in the picture are." It was a half lie, she could remember the black-haired woman was her mom but when she looked at the red-haired man in the photo, the white flashes in her mind started and she couldn't remember who he was.

Ed looked at the picture in her hand. It was a happy scene, although the expression on Leo's face wasn't happy. It was strange; she was frowning while both of the others in the picture were grinning. "So you don't know who these people are?" He looked up at her. She rolled her eyes at him, "Obviously one of them is me… the others? No, I don't." She took the picture back and slid it back in the pocket of her shorts.

"You do realize you are wearing an old pair of my shorts, right?" Ed said, breaking the tension. "What! Um, uh, Winry gave them to me to wear while she washing the clothes! Sorry, I'm… sorry." She bowed her head, her face flaming in embarrassment. Ed stared at her for a second and burst out laughing, she looked up and glared at him, "What's so funny!?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Nothing, just the fact that you are a normal girl." She narrowed her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?" She said, suspiciously. He looked over at her, "I originally thought you had no emotion, but you just proved me wrong." Leo glared at him then laughed, "Says the one who can't share his feelings for a girl he's known forever." She lifted an eyebrow as his face grew red.

"Shut up, do not!" He exclaimed, face burning with anger and mortification. Leo smiled, "Mm-hm. Den~ial! That's the first step to admitting it!" She grinned and dodged his fist, running back into the house, "Bye Pipsqueak! I'm going to talk to your brother! He's more mature than you!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL ANTS MAKE FUN OF HIM!" Ed yelled after her.

* * *

Al sat near the door with a white cloth hiding his torn out side, deep in thought. He looked up when the door opened and saw the now familiar red-head. "Hi Al!" She said, waving at him. She tilted her head when she noticed he wasn't in his box.

"Hello Leo. Did Brother find you?" He asked, noticing her flushed cheeks. Leo nodded and grinned, "I called him a 'pipsqueak' and then he got mad, so I ran!" She said, grin never faltering. If Al had a human body he would have sweat dropped. '_What did Brother do to her? Before she was almost unemotional, now she's actually acting her… age?_' His mind wandered a little.

"-l, Al! Alphonse Elric! Hello~!" He was snapped out of it by Leo waving her hand in front of his face. He jumped slightly and then focused on the apparently hyper dark-ginger. "Yes, Leo?" He asked, since she was apparently trying to get his attention. She gave him a small smile and held up a picture. The red globes that were his eyes widened slightly, it was the one of him, Ed and Winry.

"Who's the other kid in the picture? I know that Ed is the scowling goldilocks, and that Winry is the grinning blonde, is the other one you?" She looked at him with her one eye filled with curiosity. Al nodded and took the picture from her, fingering it gently. "Yes, that's me." He muttered, staring at the old picture, "It was taken a few years ago, before our mom died."

Leo breathed in sharply, "Your mom is dead?" She asked hesitantly and Al looked up her and nodded. Leo gave him a sad smile, "At least you have fond memories form when she was alive. Me, I don't even remember what my mom and dad look like." She sighed and sat down next to him. Al looked down at her.

"Why don't you remember them?" Al asked, confused. Leo laughed softly, "Because of an accident that happened in my past." Al didn't notice the lie, even though it was the same one he and his older brother used. He accepted it and watched the light die down in the room as the sun sank.

"I've never seen the sun actually sink like that." He heard her murmur, albeit sleepily. "Did you live in the city before this?" He asked, curiously. "Yeah, in the city you'd never see the sunset. You wouldn't even get to see the stars. The city lights were too bright for the stars to shine through." She said eyes on the setting sun, "It's so different here. It's so; I don't know how to put it…" She trailed off.

"Peaceful?" Al concluded for her. "Yeah, peaceful, and beautiful. I hope it never changes form this." He looked down at her and saw the tear trailing down her cheek. "Are you ok?" He asked. She tensed then relaxed, "I will be. Don't worry Al; I'll be fine in a minute. Just give me a minute to regain my strength." He watched as the tears disappeared and the smile reappeared, although it was smaller than usual.

"Thanks." Leo muttered and Al peered at her again, "For what?" She looked up at him with a sleepy smile, "For being here and listening." He chuckled, "It's not like I can move right now." His head jerked around as he said that, '_Wait, why isn't she freaking out from the fact that I don't have a body?_' He was about to ask when he heard a 'thunk' and looked down to see Leo leaning on his arm plate, eyes closed and asleep.

* * *

End Note: Me: -_-' I really don't know how to make Leo and Ed interact. They're to alike. And look! A little bit of Al and Leo! And the relationship between Ed and Leo is purley friendship! Notice the WinryXEd in the summary!

Leo: ! How am I like the Pipsqueak?! I'm taller then him!

Ed: And I know I'm nothing like this... ginger!

Leo: I'm not a ginger! My hair is almost black! Ginger means bright red! I am not a neon red-head! *hits Ed*

Me: -_-' As i said, they are exactly alike. Stubborn, hardheaded, dense, sometimes morons, and too smart for there own good.

Leo/Ed: WE ARE NOT ALIKE! *jump at me*

Me: DEN~IAL! AHHH! REVIEW PLEASE AS I RUN FOR MY LIFE!

Leo/Ed: Get her! *chase me*

Me: !


	4. Dreams and Reality

A/N: Me: Well hello there :D How are you?

Leo: *hits me over the head* Shut up and start the story!

Me: But I have to do the disclaimer, and thank the reviewers, and...

Ed: ElricFan0731 does not own FullMetal Alchemist or any of the characters other than Leo.

Leo:... what was that about her owning me? *glares at Ed*

Ed: She owns you

Leo: RAGHH! *attacks Ed*

Me: *sweatdrop* Anyways I would like to thank **White Hair and Violet Eyes**, and **SA Homunculus **for their reviews.

* * *

~_Dreamscape_~

_Golden eyes were wide with shock. To armor arms lifted and clapped together as the eyes widened more. Leo's own eyes widened in shock and she yelled for him to stop. "!" A bright light flashed and tears streamed down Leo's face._

_ "_NOOOOOOOO!_" _

Leo sat up in fear, sweaty tears rolling down her face. Her throat burned as she fought back the scream tearing at her throat. She grabbed her pillow and sobbed silently into it. "What was that?" She choked out, pulling the pillow away and starring at the soaked spots on the white cloth.

She looked around, "Better yet, when did I get into bed?" The last thing she could remember was sitting beside Al and… "Oh." She said as her cheeks flushed bright red against her usually pale skin. She sighed and sat her pillow down, the previous dream temporarily forgotten.

She stood up and straitened her twisted clothes. "Damn, I must have been thrashing around on the bed to get this tangled up." She muttered, pulling her arm back through its sleeve. She yawned and rubbed her eyes and walked out the door.

Her eyes twinkled when she saw a door cracked and a light on. She poked her head in and saw Winry working on Ed's arm. She walked up and sat next to her, staring at the work curiously. Winry sighed and stopped, looking over at her. "Can I help you?" She asked the red-head.

Leo shook her head and continued to look at the blonde's work. "Couldn't sleep. I saw your light on and decided to see what you were doing. But now I'm thirsty, so I'm going to get a drink." Was the choppy reply as Leo got up and waved at Winry, leaving the blonde wondering what she just said.

Leo stumbled tiredly down the hall with a half-closed eye. Her knuckles turned white as she went down the stairs, due to the fact she was trying to keep her balance. She almost tripped three times over her own feet as she walked down the final hallway and into the kitchen.

* * *

Al looked up when he saw a light turn on and saw a figure come out of the kitchen with a half-drunken glass of water. The red-head sat down in the chair and sipped more of her water. Her visible eye was clouded with sleep. Al chuckled lightly and watched as Leo fought the falling of her eyelid.

A sudden snore made her jump and she turned her head. Al noticed her shocked expression when she saw Ed sleeping with his blanket half on and one hand under his shirt, and his legs flailed about. She laughed and coughed as water went down her throat.

"Damn and I thought I slept weird." Al heard her mutter aloud. She then looked up and stared directly into his eyes. He winced slightly at the gaze. He watched as she got up and scooted the chair over to him. The chair made a quiet scrapping noise as she pushed it over and Al looked over at Ed to make sure he wouldn't wake up.

"Why did you bring the chair over here?" Al asked quietly to Leo, who was curled up in the chair with her head near him. She turned slightly to look at him, "Cause I didn't wanna sit on the floor to talk to you." She yawned. Al nodded his helmet, making a creaking sound, "Say, Leo? Why aren't you freaking out about me not having a body?" He asked looking up at the girl.

She froze and looked back at him; sleep still heavy in her eyes. Her eyes looked over him, stopping on the bandage and the fact that there really was no body in the armor. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't notice that..." She trailed off then brought her eye back to Al's face, "Ne, still couldn't care though." She said, closing her eye and lying back down.

"Thank you." Al whispered, Leo smiled and shifted her body so that it faced him, "No problem Al. Until you want to tell me, I won't ask. But for now, I'm going back to sleep. G'night." She yawned again and Al noticed something odd about her teeth, but he shook it off. She closed her mouth and curled back into the chair, slipping easily into sleep and softly snoring.

Al sighed and frowned when his brother's blanket slipped off completely. If he wasn't in pieces, he would have picked it up and put it back on him, but he didn't so he sat there watching Ed snore. His attention was brought back to the chair when Leo's hand fell from the chair and touched the blanket, unconsciously tightening around it and turning over to cover her body up. Al chuckled.

* * *

Ed woke up freezing, "The fuck?" He muttered, reaching for his blanket, only to come up empty. He looked over to where Al was and saw him chuckling at him. "What are you laughing at Al?" He questioned, confused to why the chair was over near him.

He stumbled over and looked, stifling his own laughter when he saw the position Leo was in. Her head was almost falling off the edge of the cushion and one of her legs was hooked over the back of the chair while the other was hooked on the armrest. Leo's mouth was slightly open and she was snoring quietly.

Ed's eyes narrowed when he saw his blanket twisted around her. He walked over, grinning evilly and jerked it off her, effectively waking her up by throwing her on the cold floor. She yelped and jumped back into the chair. "What the hell was that for?!" She said, glaring from her seat at Ed. He was almost rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

Leo huffed and stormed out of the room, coming back with a bottle of white liquid. Ed cringed and backed away. Leo was chuckling evilly as she approached him. "What? Don't like milk?" When Ed nodded she snorted and took a drink, "Hmmm, must be why you're so short." Ed lunged at her and Leo sidestepped, turning the bottle upside down as he went by, pouring the milk on top of his head.

"There, maybe it'll soak in and make you taller." She smiled and ran out of the room. Ed stood there frozen for a second and growled in anger. "DAMMIT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS TO DRINK MORE MILK?!" He shouted, charging after her, milk flying from his golden locks as he ran.

Leo yelped from where she was and slammed the bathroom door closed, and locked it. "Ha! I'm saved by the glorious thing called a LOCK!" She shouted, Ed glared through the door at her, and surprisingly didn't burn a whole with his eyes. "You are lucky I'm missing an arm or I would transmute this door and kill you!" He growled, not missing the fact that his little brother was laughing downstairs. Neither did he miss the fact that Leo was chuckling inside the bathroom.

"Well hurry up and get out so I can get this devil liquid off me." He said, huffing and walking down the hallway to see where Winry was with his automail.

* * *

Leo held her stomach and coughed as she laughed. "Didn't expect him to try to kill me." She said smiling. She looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes widened when she saw the grin on her face. "Wow, it's been so long since I have grinned, I forgot how I looked with one on." The smile faltered then grew as she chuckled happily. "Who knew that going to a different world would change me so much."

She stripped the shirt off and looked down at the purple mark on her hip, "That still confuses me though." She muttered, poking it. Leo hissed in pain as a shock went through her side. Her hands gripped the sides of the counter as she steadied herself from the waves of pain.

Tears pooled in both eyes and started falling before the pain finally stopped. She gasped and stood up, pulling the bandage off her eye as she went. Her left eye widened when she saw more blood on the eyelashes. She looked down at the bandage and saw the underside of it stained red.

Leo sighed, "What, now I'm crying blood?" She shook her head and quickly got in the shower.

* * *

Al continued to laugh until Ed came back to glare at him. "It wasn't funny Al." He muttered, milk still dripping from his bangs. Al chuckled again, "Yes it was Brother. If it was anyone else, you would have laughed." He pointed out, and Ed sweat dropped. "Point taken."

They both looked up when a shower started. "So she hid in the bathroom from you?" Al asked, looking back at his brother, who nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, and now I have to wait until she's done to get this… liquid off of me." He growled, mumbling threats underneath his breath.

Al sighed, "So," Ed started, drawing out the 'o' and looking at Al, "Why did I have to move Leo off of you last night? Hmmm? What did you do to make her fall asleep on you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at his little brother. If Al would have had a body, he would have blushed crimson.

"We were just talking. She found an old picture of us and Winry and asked about it. Then I told her about Mom." Al said, watching Ed frown. "Then she told me to be happy for the memories we had with her because at least we can remember her." Ed's face blanked and he nodded.

"That's right; she did tell me that she couldn't remember her parents." He muttered. A sigh caught their attention, "It's not polite to talk about those who are not around." The red-head said from the doorway in the kitchen. Al shifted slightly in shock and stared at the girl who had seemingly appeared out of air. "You're already done?" Ed asked, slightly shocked.

Leo looked at him blankly, one eye closed without a bandage, "I have short hair, and therefore I can get done faster." She deadpanned, straightening the white shirt that was over the black tank from the day before. But unlike then, Winry had found some pants and Leo had switched to those, with a belt to keep the slightly too big pants from falling down.

* * *

"So are you going to take a shower? To like, get the 'devil liquid' off of you?" Leo joked, poking Ed in his arm. Ed jerked away and glared at her. She backed off and put her hands up, still smirking. Ed huffed and stormed upstairs and soon after the shower was heard.

Al noticed Leo still smirking slyly and turned his helmet towards her, "What did you do?" He asked. Her smirk dropped and her head turned slightly to him. Her smile then widened, "How do you know I did anything?" She asked. She watched Al just shake his head, "Because I only see that look on Brother's face when he's done something 'evil'." He stated.

"Well, I didn't do anything. This time at least. I was just thinking about his expression when I dumped that milk on his head." She chuckled, remembering his shocked expression. A second later she was rolling on the floor laughing, holding her sides from the pain. Al himself was chuckling loudly, which also soon turned into laughter.

Pinako and Armstrong stood at the door, watching the two teens have their laugh fest. Pinako took her pipe out of her mouth and sighed, gaining Leo's attention. She hopped up and made her way towards Pinako. The older woman looked up at Leo with a serious expression. Leo bowed her head respectfully, "Thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious, Miss Pinako." She stated shyly.

Pinako starred at the girl for a second then smiled, "Don't worry about it dear." That was when she noticed Leo's eye was uncovered. "Can you still not see out of it?" She asked motioning to Leo's closed eye. Leo looked confused momentarily, and then her eye filled with recognition, "Oh, I can see out of it, but it's not used to the light and I don't feel like blinding myself before it readjusts. That and for some strange it randomly starts bleeding." The last part she mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly sparkles appeared near her and she shrunk back away from them. "MISS LEO! I HAVE HEARD YOUR STORY FROM MRS ROCKBELL! HOW THEY FOUND YOU WOUNDED AND ALONE! ALLOW ME TO USE MY WONDEROUS ALCHEMY TO MAKE YOU SOMETHING TO COVER YOUR EYE!" Armstrong exclaimed from his place, pink sparkles surrounding his crying face.

"…ok." Leo said in a tiny voice, Al chuckled from his spot on the floor and watched as Leo sweat dropped and put her hands out in front of her while backing away slowly. "Thanks." Her voice sounded a little stronger. Armstrong then ran off to find something to transmute. With his exit her figure wavered. "That… man can drain your energy." She muttered, collapsing into the chair.

Al chuckled again along with Pinako. A few minutes later Ed walked in, hair already in a braid and his coat on, "I'll be back later." He muttered disappearing through the door with a sad look on his face. Leo titled her head and watched him go.

"Hey Al," She started looking over at the suit of armor, "What was that about?" Confusion filled her eyes. She couldn't really remember this episode; it was a little boring now that the funny part was over. Al looked up at her and then back down, "He's going to visit our mother's grave." Leo's eyes widened involuntarily and she sucked in a quick breath, "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Before Al could reply Armstrong rushed in with a piece of black cloth in his hand. "Miss Leo, I have completed your eye patch!" He said, albeit quieter than the first time. Though there were still a ton of pink sparkles. "Thank you Mr. Armstrong." She said, taking the patch while sweat-dropping. She quickly tied it around her closed eye.

It was black with two thick black strings that tied through her hair and one thin one that went over her nose to secure the patch over her eye. She then looked over at Al, "How's it look?" She asked, gesturing towards the newly placed eye patch. He used his remaining arm to give her a thumb up.

Leo grinned widely and gave him two thumbs up.

* * *

The sun sank lower and Ed still wasn't back. "Where could he be?" Leo asked Al as she helped Pinako out by sweeping. "He's probably still visiting Mom's grave." Al replied looking at the red head. "Oh." She sighed and finished her assigned task.

"Hey, Leo?" Al looked up at the girl who was leaning on the broom lazily. She peered over at him. "Could you go and find him? Usually I go, but well…" Leo smiled as he gestured at his half destroyed body. "Course I can Al. Don't worry, I'll find him."

Leo slipped through the door and looked around. A sigh slipped through her mouth as gloom fell down around her shoulder, "Why couldn't I have watched this episode fully, instead of skipping through it. Where the hell could that alchemist be?!" She said, walking down the road a little ways.

She kept going until she heard a dog bark in the distance. She looked up at the hill and saw Den barking up at Ed, who was gazing at the burnt remains of a house. She gave a sad smile and walked up towards Ed. "Ne, Ed? You were here the whole time? You've got Alphonse all worried about you." Ed turned to see the red head looking at him.

"So Al sent you to find me?" He asked watching as Leo walked up to stand beside him, slightly taller than him. "Yep! You probably need to get back before he gets more worried." She looked down at him with a smile. He nodded, "You're right, come on Den, there are people waiting for us." As the two walked off, Leo stopped and looked back at the house.

"To start anew without anything to come back to, what were those two thinking?" She sighed and hurried after the blonde.

* * *

"Ready Ed?" Winry asked, holding the wrench at the ready. Pinako was ready at his leg. Ed nodded and braced himself as the counted down and jerked the automail back into their ports. Leo flinched as Ed gritted his teeth in pain.

Leo giggled as Winry told him about the new stuff she did to his automail, but he didn't listen. Instead he took off outside to fix Al. Winry yelled after him and then turned on the red head that was still laughing. "What are you laughing at!?" She growled, blue eyes flashing. "Oh nothing…" She trailed off with a sly grin. "Just that you didn't take a picture of Ed in his boxers." Leo's eyebrows raised and a sly look entered her visible eye. Winry's cheeks grew hot and she quickly looked away.

Leo suddenly stopped laughing and a frown appeared on her face. Winry looked over at her, "What's wrong Leo?" Leo sighed and sat in the chair behind her. "Winry, I want to thank you for 'saving' me again, but I should probably try to find a way home." Winry looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Leo looked up with her visible eye narrowed, "I'm going to have to leave Reisembul." Winry sucked in a breath, "Why? Can't you search from here?" Leo shook her head, "No I can't." Winry sighed and looked at the girl who had appeared in her life out of the blue and somehow became her friend, "When are you leaving?" She asked.

Leo closed her eye and grimaced, "In the morning." She disappeared through the back door.

* * *

Al finished his fight with Ed and looked over towards the house. Leo sat leaning against the wall with her eye glazed over. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her. She jerked away in surprise. "Oh, hey Al, I was just thinking about where to go when I leave tomorrow."

"You're leaving? Have you told Winry?" Leo nodded and looked up at him, "I have to leave, and I have to figure out a way to get those memories back." She clenched her fist. Al nodded, "Well, then how about you travel with Brother and me?" She looked up at him in shock. "You would let me do that? Why?"

"Because you're like us. You're trying to get something that was taken from you back. It's the least we can do." Leo nodded and then her face grew grim, "But your brother will probably say no…" Al shook his head, "I won't let him. I want to help you figure this out and find your family. Now get up and help me ask him!" Al grabbed her arm and dragged her into the house.

"Al! Let go please!" Was heard when the door shut. Al continued to drag the red head until they were in front of Ed, who was sipping some coffee. "Brother! We should take Leo with us!" With that, coffee sprayedcomically from his mouth. Leo took this time to pipe up with, "Just to be clear, I didn't come up with this plan! It was all Alphonse!" She called from her sitting position on the floor.

Ed glared at Al for a second then Al pulled him away to whisper in his ear. Leo glanced curiously over at them and titled her head. When they came back over, Ed had a defeated look on his face, "Fine, you can come with us to Central." He muttered quietly.

'Holy Hell! I'm going to Central!' Was Leo's only thought as the brothers left to tell Armstrong the changes. As quietly as she could, Leo had a major freak out in her room which consisted of jumping up and down in excitement and shouting out quiet hoorays'.

* * *

End Note: Me: And they're still at it...

Ed: Why are you coming with us!

Leo: Cause Al convinced you to let me, as I said before, it WASN'T MY IDEA!

Me: Oh boy, CUT! BEFORE THEY DESTROY EVERTHING!


	5. Riddles and Burnt Libraries

Gomen, gomen! *bows multiple times* I meant to get this out faster but my flashdrive disappeared and I lost a lot of what i was working on, and Junior year of highschool is hard.

Leo: *wacks me over the head* There are no excuses! And you people *points at audience* Be glad that she DOES NOT OWN FMA!

Me: TIME TO THANK THE REVIEWERS!

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler**

**White Hair and Violet Eyes**

**Neusuada**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING3 ENJOY THA CHAPTER**

* * *

Leo groaned and shifted her weight in the very uncomfortable seat. Alphonse looked over at her and watched her fidget. Edward was asleep with his face pressed against the window, breath coming softly. Leo narrowed her eye at him and mumbled under her breath, "...idiot getting the window seat first... wish he would fall out of that seat..." Al heard her say.

Growling under her breath Leo fidgeted once more and looked up at the armored boy next to her, "What am I going to do when we get to Central?" She asked, curiosity shining in her visible eye. Armstrong looked across the aisle at her and answered before Al had a chance, "I unfortunately have some business to attend to so I will have to leave you in the hands of some capable people."

"Why _do _you guys need bodyguards anyway?" Leo asked looking at Al. Said boy sighed and lowered his head, armor creaking, "Before we met you we were attacked by a serial killer called Scar." Seeing her curious expression he elaborated, "He's a man from Ishval. He has dark skin and red eyes with an 'X' shaped scar on his face." Leo nodded, remembering what the man looked like from the manga.

"But exactly _why_ is he after you and the midget?" Al quickly looked over at his brother and sighed in relief when all the blonde did was twitch. "Well, he's not exactly after _me_. He murders State Alchemists like Brother and the Major." Leo's eyes widened and then narrowed, "So back to my original question, what are we doing when we get to Central?"

"I'm sure we can find you some books to read while Brother and I research Dr Marcoh's notes." Leo nodded then realized all the while they were talking, like Ed _she _was sitting by the window. Inwardly letting off a couple of... unique curses she laid her head against the glass and smiled softly, feeling the coolness pressing against her cheek. Armstrong and Al watched as the red-headed girl started to snore lightly, fingers slightly curled and usually spiky hair limp and in her face.

"Well she sure fell asleep fast." Armstrong stated and Al nodded, silently laughing at his brother and Leo. "I think I finally get why they don't get along, they have the same personality." Al said and Armstrong chuckled.

* * *

_(-DREAMSCAPE-)_

_Golden eyes stared in shock as a redhead stood where he had been a moment before. A sad smile was etched into her face as she slowly put down her hands. "No Ed, you and your brother have given up to much already. Now it's _**my **_turn. Tell Al that I- (-END DREAM-)_

_"**Well this sure is interesting.**" A voice interrupted her 'dream' and she glared at the figure in front of her. "What do you mean by that, Truth?" She ground out, the dark glare not lifting. The figure laughed and walked towards Leo._

_"**You don't know anything do you?**" It asked seriously. Leo's eyes narrowed. "**It is greater than God and more evil than the devil, the poor have and the rich need it and you will die if you eat it. This is your 'riddle', tell me what it is.**" Truth said with a grin._

_"How long do I have?" Leo asked, slightly confused. "**As long as you like.**" He grinned and pushed her out of the white landscape._

* * *

Leo's eyes snapped open to see two gold ones. Immediately she threw out a clenched fist and caught the person in the gut. "What the fuck?!" She heard the person cry out in shock. Leo blinked, and then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Ed? What's wrong?" She stared down at the blonde, who was currently cursing at her.

Next to her Al sweat-dropped, she hadn't realized that she was the one who punched him yet. "Why the hell did you punch me?! All I did was wake you up!" Ed yelled at the taller girl. Leo looked at him in confusion and then her eyes widened, "Oh! Sorry Ed, you kinda shocked me." She chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

Ed didn't stop glaring, in fact if anything his glare deepened. "Well, whatever, we're here. Let's go before something else happens." He scowled and Leo stuck out her tongue behind his back. Al chuckled lightly at her childish expression and followed them out of the train car. "Brother, slow down!" Al called out, hurrying after the short blonde. "Yeah Ed, it's not like whatever we're heading to is going to run away." Leo muttered, following the suit of armor.

"Yes, the library cannot run away." Armstrong added. Suddenly a voice called over the crowd, "Major Armstrong. We're here to meet you." The group turned and looked at the woman standing there, a man next to her. A pink sparkle appeared next to the Major's head as he said, "Good work Second Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosch." They greeted each other and then Brosch turned and spotted Al.

"You're the FullMetal Alchemist?" Al looked flustered as Leo chuckled next to Ed, who was covered in a dark aura. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Maria Ross." "And I'm Denny Brosch; your outfit matches your description. Very impressive." Al shook his head and pointed at Ed. "What- the little guy?" Brosch asked, shocked. They both flinched back when Armstrong held him by the scruff as he tried to attack them.

"W-we're sorry." "We didn't mean to offend you." Both officers quickly said. Once Ed had calmed down, the Major set him on the ground and said, "Now I shall go and report to Central Head-Quarters." Ed looked up hopefully and said, "Oh, what was that? Is this where we part? Good job Major. I'm so sad, bye bye!" Ed pretended while waving the Major away. Leo smirked at the blonde as Armstrong grabbed him in a hug, "I am sad as well, it was a truly entertaining journey. May we meet each other again! You as well Miss Rider." Armstrong turned towards the laughing red-head and advanced quickly.

Leo looked at him with fear in her eyes and she dodged his hug, hiding behind Al. "It was a pleasure to meet you Major Armstrong. I hope to meet you again as well." She said politely waving from behind the suit of armor. The major nodded, "Take care of the rest." He said to the officers, who then saluted. Ed of course complained, "What is this? We aren't kids that need to be babysat." He said. "No, you're just a kid that's being tracked by a serial killer." Leo said, giving him a dry look. "And before you ask how I know. Al told me on the train, while you were sleeping." She interrupted his questioning glare.

"The young lady is right. The suspect hasn't been apprehended yet and could still be out to get you. Therefore, until the situation settles, we shall be your escorts." Ross stated, walking towards their car. "We may not be as capable as the Major, but we are confident in our abilities so please be relieved." She said, letting the brothers, and their new 'friend' into the car.

Ed rolled his eyes and scowled, "I guess we can't do anything about it." Leo whacked his head from her seat and Al looked down at him and said, "Brother, you're supposed to say 'thank you'." Leo sighed and flinched when Brosch said, "Bro-!? Uh, this armored man is your younger brother?!" The sentence ended with both officers almost shouting in shock. "Surprising isn't it? Never would have guessed it myself, either. Al's more mature than the pipsqueak anyway." Leo said, laughing at their expressions.

Ed reached over and hit her arm, _with his right hand, _and looked away quickly as Leo growled at him in pain. "Then why are you wearing a suit of armor?" Brosch asked, with a trail of sweat on his face. All three froze (Leo since she also knew Al was only armor and had no clue how to explain it), they looked at each other and then at the two waiting officers. "It's a hobby!" They said simultaneously, sweat-dropping. Leo watched as the two friends started whispering and then jerked her head towards the window as Ed yelled, "I see it! There it is!"

Ross nodded and then explained what the National Central Library was and what it did. "The First branch, which you were looking for lies off to the west of the main library. Many research files, past records, names registries were stored there. ...however..." She trailed off and sweat-dropped. Ed and Leo had a look of horror on their faces, and Al would have to if he wasn't a suit of armor. The library was just a husk of burned wood, "Just a few days ago, all the books inside were burned in a mysterious fire." Leo cursed and kicked the dust as Ed looked defeated.

Suddenly Leo looked up, "Hey maybe we can ask the head librarian if she knew of any of Dr Marcoh's notes!" Ed looked up at her in confusion until Al leaned down and whispered that he had told her about Dr Marcoh on the train. Ed nodded, "That's not a bad idea. Wait here." He told her as he, Al, Brosch and Ross took off towards the front of the library.

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the concrete. "Damn pipsqueak. Who the hell does he think he is, ordering me around? If I didn't need his help I would have punched him while ago." She muttered, clenching her fists and narrowing her eye. She heard footsteps and turned to see and figure standing behind her. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" The person was a tall man with short black hair and green eyes. Leo shook her head and stood up. "I'm fine. Just a little ticked off at a certain blonde pipsqueak." She said her voice hard when she spoke about Ed.

The guy laughed, "Is he your boyfriend or something?" He asked, eyes twinkling in amusement. Leo looked up at him and faked gagging, "Fuck no. I would never go out with someone shorter than me, who also has a superiority complex." She said. "My name is Evan; it was nice to meet you." Leo smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Leo Rider. It was nice to meet you Evan. Maybe we will see each other again someday." She said, looking back to where Ed and Al were rushing back towards her. Evan nodded and walked off.

* * *

In the shadows of another alley, Evan grinned sadistically and laughed, "So the FullMetal Pipsqueak has another friend traveling with them? How interesting." His voice changed as his body did. When the sparking red light was over, a teen with long green hair and violet eyes, stood there. "She might be an interesting _toy _to play with later on in this 'fight'." Envy said, disappearing as laughter echoed through the alleyway.

* * *

Standing next to Al, Leo felt a shiver go down her spine and the mark on her hip burn slightly as she talked to them. Turning slightly she narrowed her eye, '_Something's about to happen. And unfortunately I feel like I am going to be part of it._' She thought, walking away with the brothers.

* * *

Me:... ok if you didn't get that Evan was Envy, that's just sad.

Leo: *nods*

Envy: *appears* Well now that I have been introduced, I'm going to appear in each A/N. *laughs evilly*

Me: *deadpans* Envy?

Envy: What?

Me: *knocks unconcious and throws out of room* Go away

Leo/Al: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Notes and a Date

A/N: Me: HAH! Looky! I updated faster this time!

Leo: Go to sleep, idiot! *throws pillow at head*

Envy: I don't like you *woke up already*

Me: The feeling is mutual *smiles* Now to thank the reviewers!

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler**

**White Hair and Violet Eyes**

**Neusuada**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TRUTH'S REAPER **

**CHAPTER 6: Notes and a Date (With Evil)**

* * *

"So there's someone out there that has read over his notes and can maybe tell us what was in them?" Leo asked, looking at the two brothers in front of her. Edward nodded and kept walking, determination in his gate. Alphonse looked down at the dark-ginger and tilted his head when he saw her frown. "What's wrong Leo?" He asked, confused. Leo looked up at him and shook her head, a smile appearing on her face, "Nothing Al, just… something doesn't feel right." Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked away again.

"Oh, ok." Al said, confusion lacing his voice. "We're here!" Ed exclaimed, rushing towards a building with a lion-like knocker. Brosch knocked quickly and listened to the inside, "Is she not in?" He asked, turning towards Ed. Ed looked up at the house and tilted his head, "Well the lights are on so I think she's here." Leo face-palmed and shoved past them, "Excuse us for intruding!" She called out; opening the door and ignoring the glare Ed gave her. "Holy Shizmonkey!" She cried out in shock, dodging a pile of books that almost squashed her, instead the hit Ed on the head.

"OW! What the heck was that for!?" He said, glaring at her again. Leo looked down at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?" Ed sweat-dropped and dropped the argument. "Does someone really live here?" Brosch asked, a look of horror on his face. Ed and Leo looked around and realized that there was a _lot _more than just one pile of books. "Hello! Ms Sheska, are you here?" Ross called out, looking over some pile of books. Brosch spun in a circle and yelled out, "Hello!" Al, being the tallest and biggest had to move carefully through the stacks of books, "How can anyone live like this?" He muttered.

"-oh… someone…" Al looked quickly at a pile of books, "…help me…" A hand stuck up from under the pile. "Brother! Someone's buried here!" Ed snapped his head over to his brother and yelled, "DIG! DIG!" Brosch and Ross rushed over and started tossing books away from the person in the pile. Soon enough a woman was uncovered and she was breathing heavily. Leo looked up from where she was and then back down at the book in her hand that was titled, '_Truth of the Matter_'. "I thought I was going to die!" Sheska wailed, straightening her glasses.

Leo smirked and looked back up, "Then you're welcome for saving you." Ed and the officers looked up at her and glared, "You didn't even help!" Ed yelled at her. Leo looked back down at her book and help up a hand and waved it at him, "Mah, mah, settle down Pipsqueak. Didn't you come here to ask Ms Sheska something?" She grinned and looked over the book at Ed, who scowled and turned back to the brunette.

Leo flipped a page and continued to read, "_Interesting. _'Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter' _I've heard that somewhere before._" She mumbled under her breath and flipped to the next page. She looked up quickly when a heavy layer of 'doom' fell over the house. "Did you want those research documents?" Sheska asked, confused and Leo closed her book and stood up to follow the two 'emo-cornered' boys. Ed looked defeated and said, "Yes, but there's no way we can-", "I remember all that was written in them." Sheska interrupted his emo-fest. Everything was quiet for a few seconds until the atmosphere brightened and the two brothers turned towards the small brunette. "What!" The exclaimed in hope and disbelief.

Leo stood back with Ross and Brosch as the brothers and the bookworm talked quickly. She looked over at the two officers and stepped in front of them, smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Leo Rider; it's a pleasure to meet you." Brosch took her hand and shook it and Ross followed smiling softly.

* * *

"And apparently I'm a pack-mule." She said three days later as Ed loaded her down with Dr Marcoh's documents, which apparently were heavily coded. Ed reached inside his coat and pulled out a slip of paper, "And for helping us… Second Lieutenant Ross! Here's my registration code, signature and silver watch as proof of identity. Go to the National Alchemist Division at the Fuhrer's office, withdraw that amount written and give it to Sheska." He ordered, pushing Leo out the door and looking back. "…yes sir." Ross said, shocked. "Bye Sheska! Thanks a lot!"

Leo glared at the back of Ed's head as both Ross and Sheska shouted in shock. She growled in frustration and shifted the papers in her arms again. "Oh! Leo! I didn't expect to see you again so soon!" The red-head look up and spotted a familiar head of black hair. "Evan! How have you been doing?" She asked as the teen fell into step next to her. "Good. Good. I see that you're working at the moment." Evan said, gesturing towards the papers in her arms. Leo sighed and lowered her head, "Unfortunately. A certain little pipsqueak doesn't want to carry his own share, so he's making a _girl_ do it for him." She stressed the 'girl' part of the sentence and sent a heated glare at the blonde's head.

Ed shuddered and quickly took half of the huge stack in her arms, avoiding the disapproving looks from Brosch and his younger brother. Evan laughed as Leo smirked in triumph. The teen looked down at her, green eyes glinting, "Sooooo, Leo. Do you think I could talk to you?" Leo spared him a look and chuckled, "We're talking now, aren't we?" She said and Evan chuckled. "So we are, but I was thinking maybe I could talk to you tonight? Maybe at that little café over there…" Both Ed and Al listened in on the conversation, as did Brosch who was now chuckling in amusement at the look on Leo's face.

* * *

-From Envy's Side of view-

"A-are you asking me out?" The girl asked, a look of complete shock on her face. Envy chuckled inwardly and faked a blush on the outside. "Well yes." His outer persona 'Evan' said, smiling humorously at the suddenly red-faced teenager. Inside he gagged at the thought of going on a date with a human, but it got her in the place that they needed her to be in so… "I-I guess that would be alright. Maybe meet around 7ish?" She smiled and walked away with the FullMetal Pipsqueak.

Envy chuckled and walked off, having agreed to wait for her there. "So, Scar's disappeared?" He asked, changing forms and looking out of the corner of his eyes at Lust. She nodded, "And you're tracking the blip in the plans?" She smiled and flipped a piece of hair out of her face. Envy grinned evilly, "She's like putty in my hands. She actually fell for the 'Evan' trap. I meet with her tonight. Maybe with a bit of prying, I can figure out where the Pipsqueak is on 'his' quest." He laughed and both beings disappeared into the shadows of the alley.

* * *

-Back to Leo's Side of Things-

Ed looked over at his brother as Leo smiled happily. Discreetly, he elbowed him with his right arm, causing a small clink. Al looked up from his pile of notes and tilted his head. Ed gestured towards Leo with his pen and grinned slightly, wiggling his eyebrows. Al's red orbs widened inside his helmet as he shook his head quickly. Ed chuckled and caused Leo to look up at him, "You know, laughing at things inside your head is a sign of insanity." She stated, popping her fingers and picking a pen up.

Ed glared at her, "Oh yeah! Where does it say that!?" He demanded only to have a book hit his face. He reeled back and pulled the book off, "Second chapter, page ninety-eight, third paragraph." She stated giving him a deadpan look. Ed scowled and read said chapter, face going blank when he read over the exact sentence. He scowled again and threw it back at Leo, who caught it and reopened it to read, "So, doesn't matter." Leo grinned evilly and looked at him, "Why? Because you're insane already?" She chuckled and dodged a book flying at her head.

"Shut up and let us work!" He yelled at her. She raised her hands in submission, her visible eye twinkling in amusement. "Calm down. Anyway, I have to go meet Evan. Bye guys!" She smiled brightly waving at Al and Ed. They both looked at each other and then at the happy girl leaving. "She seems really… happy." Al mumbled to Ed who nodded and then looked back over at his younger brother, "You know, I have a feeling that her 'date' isn't going to end so well, so don't worry about it Al." Al quickly looked over at Ed and glared slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

Leo grinned and waited for Evan to show up. "Man and I was trying to get here before you. You're early." Leo looked over and smiled at Evan. He sat down and they waited for the waiter to come over and take their order. Leo got a iced latte and a banana-nut muffin while Evan got a simple glass of water. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, tilting her head and taking a sip of her latte. Evan smiled and Leo quirked an eyebrow at the slight feeling of malice rolling off him. "What makes you think I need to talk to you about anything?" He asked, tilting his head, making Leo flinch slightly at the increase of killing intent. "Well fine then, but can you take down your killing intent a notch while we're talking?" She put and innocent smile on her face while saying this and kept it as the intent increased even more.

"So what are you and the small guy doing?" He asked, reigning in his malice and asking. "Well, I'm not exactly doing anything, seeing as though I can't use Alchemy because of my condition, but Ed and Al are working on cracking a code or something like that." Leo said, eye opening under her eyepatch and blinking slightly in surprise. Somehow her eye spotted Evan's 'real' form. On the inside she scowled, but on the outside she faked a smile a closed her eye. "That's good to know." 'Evan' said, standing up. Leo looked at him and grabbed her muffin and walked out the door, leaving him to pay for the bill, "Thanks for dinner Evan!" She called out, running towards the room she was staying in with the brothers. 'Evan' glared after her and cursed under his breath.

She arrived outside her door and grabbed the doorknob, turning it to find it locked, "Go away!" Ed shouted from the other side. Leo froze as a wave of anger flooded through her being. '_So not only did I get targeted by Envy, but the homunculus' know that I'm traveling with Ed. And now I'm locked out of my own **damn room. OH FUCK NO!**_**' **She thought as she picked up her foot and kicked the door down. Ed and Al jumped in shock as the angry red-head walked into the room and kicked the door shut again. "Are you ok?" Al asked, seeing the dark look on her face. "No. No I am not. But nevermind that, what happened while I was gone?" She asked, the angry air around her disappearing. "Uh..." Ed and Al shared a look and then looked back at Leo, "We found out the Philosophers Stone is created through the use of human souls." Leo's eye widened in shock as she collapsed into a heap on the couch.

* * *

END NOTE: Me: If Envy's OOC it's because he's acting!

Leo: He's not a very good actor...*muttered*

Me: Actually, he had you fooled, so i think he is!

Leo: *glares*

Me: **OH! BEFORE I FORGET I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THIS STORY! PLEASE STOP BY AND VOTE! **


	7. Chapter 7

I am sooooo sorry! School and plot bunnies attacked me! Enjoy this rather short chapter! Sorry again.

* * *

'_How in the world could I forget_ **that**_?_' She thought, her eyes stuck in their wide position. Ed looked at her with a grim face and Al's helmet was pointed towards the ground. She blinked once and then looked back up at the brothers, "I know you have searched for this artifact for most of your career, but please don't let this tear you guys up. Find another answer to the same problem, just don't stop moving forward." She said, her mouth in a firm line. All three of them looked up in shock as a yelling came from outside the door.

"Sir! Please wait, they're resting!" Leo looked up at the sound of Ross's voice. She felt her face drain of color when a very loud voice shouted, "**ELRIC BROTHERS! MISS RIDER! ARE YOU INSIDE!?**" They shared a look, "What should we do?" Al whispered to Ed, who immediately answered, "Ignore him, maybe if we're quiet enough he'll go away." Leo looked at them and then at the door, which busted open. Her eyes widened, "DUCK AND COVER!" She yelped, diving under the bed.

"I have come Edward Elric!" The Major shouted, as he entered with the doorknob still in his hand. Then he went on to exclaim more incomprehensible nonsense until Ed suddenly froze at one of the Major's sentences. "...the 'Truth'..." He muttered, bringing a hand to his face. Leo slid out from under the bed and looked up at the blonde curiously, "What's up, Short-Stack?" He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice her short jab. "Remember what Dr Marcoh said at the station. We must find the truth behind the truth." Leo nodded from her spot on the ground as he looked over at his brother, "There's something more. Something deeper."

* * *

"A-a-a-a-ACHOO!" Leo sneezed as the huge Major laid the dusty maps out in front of the teenagers. She turned away to grab a tissue from the nearby table and used it to blow her nose. As she turned back, the Major and Ed started talking about the different research institutes. Ed pointed down at one and Leo blinked, black spots started to fill her vision and the sounds buzzed out.

She grabbed her forehead and felt her way to the couch and collapsed onto it. As her vision faded she was sure that there were dark sparks igniting over her hands.

* * *

(Mind-Verse)

Leo's eyes opened as a bright light shone into them. She groaned and realized that she was back in Truth's room. She turned over and looked at him and grimaced at his smirk.

"What'd I do this time?" She said, sitting up. Truth just laughed and replied with, "_**Nothing. Your body is at a stage where it needs to shut down in order to accept the**_** changes.**" Leo blinked in confusion, "What 'changes'?" She asked slowly. "_**You're from a different dimension. Therefore your body is different than that of the people in this dimension. Add the fact that you had a whole Gate created in the time-span of a few minutes when it usually takes years for ones Gate to be completed. In all actuality, you should be**_** dead.**"

"And the reason I'm here now is because my body is changing and healing itself while I'm not in it?" Truth nodded and clapped his hands, "_**Exactly! You should be able to go back to it in a while. In the meantime, you're stuck here with**_** me.**" Leo's face dropped into a sarcastic scowl, "Great."

* * *

(With Ed and Al)

Al looked over at the couch that Leo had collapsed on and then back at his brother. "Ed? Is there something wrong with Leo?" Ed paused in his thinking and glanced over at the sleeping form. "Is she sleeping?" He asked, standing up and moving to sit in front of her. It was then that he noticed her heavy breathing and a sheen of sweat on her face. He cursed and put his hand to her forehead, only to feel the slightly wet and heated skin.

"Al! Get a wet rag." He called out grabbing a blanket and placing it over the now shivering girl. Al hurried back in with the damp cloth and placed it on her forehead. They watched in silence as the shaking stopped and Leo's breathing got easier until it appeared that she was peacefully asleep. "Alright Al, lets get this done quickly." Ed said throwing the makeshift rope over the edge of the window ledge and climbing down. "Right." Al replied, following Ed into the dark.


End file.
